Through Love: Kishi oneshot
by kishi24kisses
Summary: A one-shot for my favprite Johnny's jr; Takayoshi Kishi. Kishi/OC


_Through Love all that is bitter will be sweet... _

"You're so stupid.." Maya said bitterly as she smacked Kishi upside the head. Kishi blinked once, twice. "excuse me?"

"Are you deaf? I said you're so stupid.." She groaned and crossed her arms over her chest.

'_Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed..' _Kishi thought as he rubbed his head. Kishi slinked an arm around Maya's waist and placed his chin on her shoulder, "But you still love me, ne?" Maya didn't reply.

"I don't like boys who are skinny and clumsy." She stood up and made her way to the door. Kishi looked at his body. He's not that skinny… right..? He blinked and grinned.

"I may be stupid, skinny and clumsy, but you still love me, ne?" Maya didn't reply but she blushed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hurry up before I change my mind!" She said and kicked Kishi on the knee.

"Coming~" Kishi sang and followed her happily.

_Through Love al that is copper will be gold... _

Kishi stated that he wanted to have a silver bracelet on Valentines Day that can replace the one his Mother lost while he was away on a fieldtrip when he was young.

"Here!" Maya shoved a small gift in Kishi's face and turned away from him, her face bright red. Kishi smiled and opened the gift to find three thin rubber bracelets.

"..I know it's not the silver bracelet that you wanted, but it's the most my money could do!" Maya stated rather irritably. Kishi smiled softly and wore three rubber bracelets on his wrists. "It's much more precious than gold to me."

"Uh huh! Now you better not take it off or I'll kill you!" She threatened him while showing him her fist. Kishi laughed,

"You don't have to say it, I wasnt' planning to from the moment I wore it." Maya smiled and tackled Kishi in a bear hug.

_Through love all dregs will turn to purest wine... _

"Please Maya-chan? Let me have a drink~" Sanada whined and tried to grab his water jug from the girl.

"No way! You made Kishi and I wait just so you could watch Nozawa get dressed! I knew you were _gay_!" Maya hollered.

"It's just water so hand it over! And I'm not gay!" Sanada argued.

Sanada got distracted by Nozawa and Hasshi passing by and decided to complain to them, leaving Maya and Kishi with the water jug. Maya stuck her tongue out at Sanada and drank abit from the jug. Kishi took the jug from Maya and drank the whole thing.

"It tastes sweet." He said. Maya looked at him,

"It's just water stupid." She laughed.

"Well, it must be your lips that made them sweet then." Kishi announced and got hit on the head with Maya's bag, "ow!" He laughed and kissed her in the cheek.

_Through love all pain will turn to medicine... _

It wasn't Kishi's fault that he had broken his leg, it wasn't his fault at all. In fact, it was accidental; the one to blame here was Maya. But Kishi couldn't blame her now, could he? Kishi thought it'd be a burden with a broken leg, but soon, all thoughts disappeared once Maya came inside the room in a nurse's costume.

Being in pain might turn out to be good, Kishi thought, with Maya dressed in a pink nurse's costume, all the better.

_Through love the dead will all become alive... _

Kishi couldn't move. He couldn't think, couldn't sleep nor eat. As he sat on a chair quietly, next to the motionless body of his Maya. It had been a week since Maya was there. Lying on a hospital bed, with wires attached around her body. It was just a car accident. It only took three days for the injured to wake. A Doctor came one time and said that she may be in a coma and Kishi threw a chair at him. He's got anger issues for a while..

Kishi didn't believe all that shit. He trusts Maya won't leave him that easily. Tears began to trickle from Kishi's eyes, running across his face. He wanted to hear Maya call him stupid or clumsy everyday. He wanted to feel her body close to him as they hug; he wanted the feeling of butterflies in his stomach every time she kissed his cheek... He wanted it all back... He wasn't ready to live without her yet. He would do anything just to let her live and be with him.

"Don't leave me.." Kishi cried and laid his head on her stomach.

"Stupid.." huh...? He must be hearing things now...

"GET OFF ME! YOU'RE HEAVY!" Kishi's head shot up as he stared wide-eyes into the annoyed eyes of Maya.

"You're Alive!" Kishi hollered and hugged her as tight as he can.

"No shit, I'm dead, would you scream 'You're alive!' if I'm dead – of course I' ALIVE!" She screamed at his face making him grin. He wasn't ready to live without her...

He loved her too much to let her go...

_Through Love the King will turn into a slave... _

"Maya, do you need anything?" Kishi asked as he watched Maya read a book while eating fruits he had peeled for her.

"No.." Maya muttered, she was getting irritated about Kishi asking her so many questions like 'Are you hungry?' or 'do you want me to massage your shoulders?' Seriously, she was getting really irritated. She was getting better from the injuries she suffered and is able to move about freely. Sure, she liked the attention, but having him do everything was totally insane!

"Oh.. would yo--" Kishi was about to ask again but was hit by the book Maya was reading earlier.

"Look Kishi, I am sick and tired of you doing everything for me!" She said to him rather loudly, making Kishi look at her in surprise.

"Thank you for the attention, but aren't you over doing it? I want to move my body too, you know! I want to get better, too! I don't want you being a slave!" Maya sobbed. Kishi cupped her cheeks with both hands and kissed her in the forehead.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know you hated it that much..."

"I hate it..." Maya sobbed, "because I want to be the one serving you.. I love you so much I'd do anything for you. I'd be a slave for you.." Maya cried on Kishi's shoulder the entire time, 'till she fell asleep in Kishi's arms...

_Through love.. anything is possible..._


End file.
